BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival
The 'BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival Gala ('BTV 卡酷少儿动画春晚) also known as Octonauts Broken Thunder: Project Virtual Galaga 4 Festival Edition in Tomorrowland, is a Chinese New Year special produced by China Central Television (CCTV). It is broadcasted annually on the eve of Chinese New Year on its flagship CCTV-1 and internationally through the China Global Television Network The Gala has the largest audience of any entertainment show in the world, and is recognized by Guinness World Records as the world's most watched television program. The 2018 edition of the Gala attracted more than one billion viewers. The program is a variety show of cartoon characters, often featuring music, dance, comedy, and drama performances. It has become a ritual for many Chinese families, including overseas Chinese and Tomorrowland itself (only the 2018 and 2019 festivals), to watch the show on Chinese New Year's Eve. Many Chunwan performers have emerged as household names in China solely as a result of their recurring appearances on the program. Some characters were taken from other shows, such as GG Bond, Bana's Octonauts & a blue pig that somewhat looks like an ''Angry Birds ''pig. Bana's Relationship with BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival Gala Most of the time, the show was hosted by GG Bond, but the real gold of Bana is when the Octonauts made their cameo appearances in numerous times. They first started to appear in the 2018 festival, and then they appeared in the 2019 festival. Unfortunately, the Octonauts aren't seen or heard at all in the 2020 festival released recently (Octonauts, you were too soon! Probably it's because they were getting ready for Octonauts Season 5 and Virtual Galaga the Movie 1 1/2). Also, there were rumors of having 3 new variants of the Octonauts: Barnacles Kai, Kwazii Kai & Peso Kai. However, the scene where these three are supposed to appear have been removed & replaced with the battle scene of the Sharpshooticons, Shellington and Tweak. Fortunately, these three will be seen in Virtual Galaga 4. In the 2018 version at first, Captain Barnacles is seen dancing with GG Bond in the opening, but later, he, Kwazii, Peso, Inkling and Tunip were performing in an underwater stage, and there were scenes of Shellington being assisted by Tweak & Dashi, and Captain Barnacles climbing on a cliff. At the end, Barnacles and Dashi are seen dancing in the credits. In the 2019 version, Shellington is seen wearing a black battle mask (presumably a Tomorrowlandian battle mask), and Tweak is seen aiming at one of the Sharpshooticons, but the unthinkable happens: Tweak is KILLED by Shooter at the last minute (turning into a secure cabin), then the Sharpshooticons were dancing in victory. Later, Kwazii Kai, Shellington, Dashi & Tweak were seen dancing in the audience in some segments, especially when they were dancing to some anime characters. In the end, they appeared again in the credits. To counter Tweak's death in the battle scene (don't worry, there was no blood or injuries, she disappeared after being shot from Shooter, to make things less violent. Look in the comment below.), Bana decided to make its own version, and changed it into Tweak dodging the shot, and also added the UGSF fighters into the scene, and the Sharpshooticons combining into Devastructor. Thanks to these, BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival 2018/2019 had contributed to creating Virtual Galaga 4 and the UGSF on Fire storylines. However, the entire battle scene in the 2019 festival was actually a copied and remodified version of another existing Chinese cartoon. Links Watch both Octonauts appearances in these links: 2018 Festival: https://item.btime.com/803cq0i90c8sjnm4p2qfop1hq93&cuid=CF088A0E855E128BA22BEA6D734791BC 2019 Festival: https://www.bilibili.com/video/av42658330?from=search&seid=13187687944255920137